frontlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Vehicle, Standard
The LVS is a late-generation, workhorse light four-wheel-drive vehicles used for a wide variety of missions - scouting, patrolling, technical and supply, and fast attack. When designing it, Western Coalition R&D labs took inspiration from new light armored vehicles from both French and German designs, and combined it with successes learned from U.S. technology into this new light tactical vehicle. An LVS will typically mount a heavy machine gun on a 360-degree cupola on its roof, plus a Firefly Advanced Decoy Launcher. It is a favourite of the troops for its solid reliability, speed, and firepower. - Field Guide text entry Overview The Light Vehicle, Standard, or LVS, is the Western Coalition's light vehicle and main land transport vehicle. It seats four in the cab, and a gunner on the fifth seat. It is the counterpart to the Red Star Alliance's GZ550 Light Armor, which is almost exactly the same, functionality-wise. The dashboard displays the tactical map along with the current status of the frontline to the passengers. Armament The gunner seat in the LVS has control over a mounted M333 Threesome Machine Gun in most cases, although there have been instances where the M333 was supplemented with rockets, or even replaced with an EMA-11 Railgun, as seen in the single-player campaign. Defense While the LVS may be fast, it is not able to hold against direct tank rounds or other anti-vehicle explosives. The response to this is the equipped Firefly Advanced Decoy Launcher. The Firefly allows the LVS to buy time against unskilled enemies, which can be used to escape, or for the gunner to eliminate soft targets such as enemy foot soldiers. Behind the Scenes The vehicle is referred to in the game's files as, "VHW_JEP_LightArmor", with 'VH' standing for vehicle, 'W' for Western Coalition, 'JEP' (Jeep) as vehicle type, and 'LightArmor' as role. The DLC version with the rocket pod is instead referred to as, "VHW_JEP_LightArmor_Rocket" to differentiate it from the standard version. The LVS was designed by Nathan Campbell, and was modeled by Brian Burrell while they were employed at Kaos Studios. 'Gallery' WCV1.jpg|A render of the LVS 2015-05-24_00001.jpg|Field Guide entry for the LVS ffow_conceptart_lvs.jpg|Concept art of the LVS WC_LVS.gif|Concept art of the LVS 2015-05-25_00142.jpg|Front quarter view 2015-05-25_00143.jpg|Rear quarter view 2015-05-25_00135.jpg|First-person view, showing the tactical map with the Frontline displayed 2015-05-25_00137.jpg|Third-person view 2015-05-25_00138.jpg|Gunner's first-person view 2015-05-25_00141.jpg|Ditto, firing 2015-05-25_00139.jpg|Gunner's third-person view 2015-05-25 00140.jpg|Ditto, firing 2015-05-25_00221.jpg|M333 with mounted rocket pod as seen in the DLC maps. 2015-05-25_00222.jpg|Gunner, firing rocket pod, first-person 2015-05-25_00223.jpg|Ditto, third-person Promotional Screen 24.jpg|A promotional image; an LVS is seen jumping over a barricade Promotional Screen 6.jpg|A promotional image; an LVS is seen with a trooper controlling an MQ38 Hunter Drone Promotional Screen 5.jpg|A promotional image; an LVS is being chased and hunted by an RSA MI-70 Hyper attack helicopter Promotional Screen 1.jpg|A promotional image; a Coalition assault force moving in, with an LVS seen at the spearhead AdvancingAlliance.jpg|Western Coalition forces advance; an LVS can be seen in the foreground and a UH-66 Seneca can be seen in the background cards_clubs_jack_lvs.jpg|The LVS as the Jack of Clubs on the Collector's Edition deck of cards See Also * GZ550 Light Armor Further Reading * Vehicles * Red Star Alliance * Red Star Alliance Armory * Red Star Alliance Vehicles * Western Coalition * Western Coalition Armory * Western Coalition Vehicles * Category:Western Coalition Category:Western Coalition Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Land Vehicles Category:Transport Category:Browse